With technologies improved every day, display device is widely applied to human's life, and has higher requirement for resolution of display device. Touch display device has fast development, the currently mainstream product using Add on touch panel structure. Therefore, the traditional Add on touch panel has heavy and thick structure, high cost, with requirement of thinning the display device for consumers. In Cell liquid crystal panel become an important direction of touch display filed.
In Cell touch display panel is generally indicating the driving electrode and the sensing electrode are also designed into the inner structure of the liquid crystal cell. In the present In Cell touch display panel, the touch testing function and display function are usually sharing a common electrode, in order to avoid affect the image display effect by the changing the touch voltage, the touch testing function and display function usually alternative changing by time, such that touch driving panel using time sharing driving. For example, while the 60 Hz product driving by time-sharing, in a frame time of 16.7 ms, about 12 ms for displays, 4 ms for achieving touch function. If using the time-sharing to drive touch panel in a frame time, it needs to share partial time for achieving touch function, it causes display time not enough such that display charging cannot be saturated under high resolution. It decreases display property (such as resolution).